1. Field
The present disclosure relates to power management. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method for managing power in a closed electrical system, such as an aircraft.
2. Related Art
The advent of the More Electric Aircraft (MEA), which relies primarily on the electrical system for its energy needs, creates new opportunities to improve the energy efficiency by optimizing the operation of the electrical system. The primary objective here is to reduce the weight of the aircraft. By far the most significant way this is accomplished is by reducing peak power demands, which dictate the weight of the generator and the wiring size. Although these peak power events are rare, the additional weight they require can be a continuous tax on the primary energy expended in flight.
Various approaches have been considered to improve the “power quality” in an aircraft by regulating the balance of supply and load. However, such regulation is performed on a sub-second scale. An additional energy-optimization solution over a longer time scale is needed.